Dating Tohru
by Edtheoddfish
Summary: Shigure Souma thought teaching was hard and now he finds himself attracted to a new student named Tohru Honda what can a man do? Fall head over heels for her of course. ShigurexTohru
1. Tears in Heaven

Hello, I am Oystiee.

Well, this is my first Fruits Basket fan fiction fun, eh? I have not written the whole story yet just the first three chapters. This is a non-cannon shipping fan fiction and please let me know if your want any other characters in the story. I was thinking about adding Momji and Hatori, maybe Ayame. I do not mind flames but I would rather have reviews telling me what I can do better. By the way, I do not have a beta tester so if anyone is interested I will love you forever.

Disclaimer// I do not own Fruits Basket in any way but I do wish for it every time I see a shooting star….

* * *

Prologue

Hundreds of students pilled in to a classroom that was titled literature on the door. Tohru Honda was one of the first to pile into the snug classroom taking a front row seat she opened her Sanario backpack and took out the needed books and a notebook. People were zooming in the classroom with there giant lab top computers.

"Well, Mom here I am at college, student 37b0006. I may not be a full time student but I'm here and I'll make you proud mom!" Tohru said as she sat down. Today might have been her proudest day if she was not to busy thinking of last night…

**_Flashback_**

"Hana-chan, Uo-chan, I think I'll be heading home, it's getting late," Tohru said as she hugged Uo and Hana goodbye. It really was late at least 11:00 P.M. She could see her breath in front of her as she walked down the sidewalk. She could feel her legs walking faster and faster until she was in a fast run.

Turning a corner, she felt hard contact with something else and began to fall.

Just as fast as she fell, she was caught in the arms of a man looking down at her. Around him, he had four girls watching him all giggling.

"It looks like I swept you off of your feet," The man said with a chuckle.

Quickly Tohru jumped to her feet and bowed.

"I'm so sorry!" She said repeatedly now blushing.

"It's alright pretty lady, I'm Souma Shigure and I didn't mind," He said staring at her with his lovely brown eyes.

"Oh alright, I'm Honda, Tohru," She said smiling.

"Would you like to join us?" He asked grinning.

"Oh, no I wouldn't want to be a bother and I must be going…"She said her voice distant.

"Nice to meet you Souma-san," She said as she turned and walked by him.

He reached out for her arm and looked at her.

"There are creepy old man out you shouldn't be alone," He said inches away from her face his other hand now touching her cheek. She could smell alcohol coming from his mouth.

SLAP!

With Tohru's free hand, she slapped him across the face and began to run down the dark sidewalk.

**_End the Flashback_**

A handsome looking man walked through the doors he was smiling at all of the seated students. Walking to the giant white board, he wrote his name:

Mr. Souma

He was the person from last night! How didn't she see that Mr. Souma was Creepy Pimp guy

She had wondered out of space until she heard her name being called,

"Honda Tohru?"

Snapping out of her trance she shouted, "Present!"

Mr. Souma continued the attendance and quickly began the requirements for the class.

1. Pencil

2. No. 2 Pencils

1. Notebook

1. Lab top

1. English Literature Volume 1-3

Tohru gazed at the list and suddenly felt overwhelmed she was the only person in the class without a lab top in fact, everyone had been typing away fast as they could. How could she afford a lab top she barely had enough for schooling and a home outside of school?

Hana was going to a college on the other side of town and Uo had a job away from both of them they rarely saw each other let alone live together.

She scrambled down the list and opened her book to page 001a where it gave a list of things they would be doing first English Poems then moving quickly to Japanese scrolls and back to English stories.

Two hours zoomed by and Tohru could not be more happy to get to her job. She only had 30 minutes to get from the school to work on Tuesday's but that was enough time if she made no stops and the bus was on time. An old fashion bell went off and the students packed up their bags and raced out of the room. Tohru threw her notebook into her backpack and started for the door when she heard the calm voice of Mr. Souma.

"Honda, Tohru may I have a word with you?" He asked calmly looking down at a book.

She walked over to his desk, "Yes, Sensei Souma?" She asked shaking.

He stood up towering over the young adult and spoke, "I'd like to apologize for my behavior last night."

"Oh it's alright!" Tohru spoke quickly looking up at him.

"No it's not I acted very immature is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Oh, no… I must go…" Tohru said as she ran out of the classroom.

"Miss, Honda you forgot your book bag!" He yelled after her. Looking to the clock, he scooped up her bag and chased after her.

----

Tohru stood outside of the bus stop looking through her pockets for her bus pass and as she reached for her book bag, she found nothing there. There was no book bag hanging in the back of her. The bus would be there in moments and she had no money, she would have to run back to the school.

"Miss, Honda! You left your book bag in my classroom," Shigure said as he handed her the book bag he was clearly out of breath from running.

((A/n Tohru is 19 and Shigure is 27 just for anyone who cares))

"Thank you," She said bowing.

"You didn't need to bring it, "Tohru said softly avoiding his eyes.

"Nevertheless, it was the nice thing to do," He said staring at her.

"Oh no! Don't get me wrong it was very nice but you didn't need to go out of your way don't you have a class soon?" She said in one breath.

Shigure laughed and looked at her, "Was that your bus?" He asked pointing to the leaving bus.

"Hai!" She yelled as she ran for the bus and in a swift motion tripping over the curb. Shigure could not help but laugh at his students' misfortune.

"Would you like a ride?" He asked as he walked toward the fallen girl and reached out his hand.

She jumped to her feet and brushed off her pink sundress.

"Oh, no thank you." She said as she checked the bus schedule.

Shigure looked a little took back no one said no to him.

"It's just you must be really busy…"She said as she looked through her bag for her bus pass.

"Oh, no trouble. So where are you going?" He asked as he flicked out his shinny keys.

"Um… Work." She stated as she stopped searching and looked at him.

"Come on my car is just down the street," he said as he began to walk down the street.

She started at the back of his before following the very handsome teacher.

They approached a Lexus Hybrid and Shigure opened the door for Tohru.

After seeing him and the car, she began to laugh.

"What?" He asked before she stopped laughing.

"Sorry it's just I can't imagine you with this car imagine you with something more exotic maybe a Porsche or something," she said smiling.

He smiled back and they entered the midsize SUV.

The car trip was dead silent only the newest song by YUI could be heard under their breaths.

They arrived and he stopped the car.

"Thank you, Sensei Souma," Tohru said gently as she unbuckled and reached for the handle. "Honda-san I was wondering if you would like to go for a drink after work?" Shigure asked her.

"I don't think so," Tohru said as she opened the door and looked back.

"But, thank you for the ride," she said as she shut the car door and headed for work.

* * *

That was the first chapter of Dating Tohru.

Translations

chan- friend

Hai- Yes

sensei- literally teacher

If this title has been used or if the idea has been used already let me know and I'll take it off the site.

Till next time!


	2. From Yesterday

I had three reviews, yah! One of them pointed out I misused one of the terms wrong. Sorry.

I relize I rounded my yen amounts up so please do not yell at me. I actually own an Hp pavilion zd7000 and it is my true love. In fact, I am using it right now. Also let me know If I should write longer chapters or short ECT…

I plan to update once or twice a week.

Disclaimer// I do not own Fruits Basket or Hp because if I did I would probably not dream about it.

* * *

Tohru hated the fact she left the poor man sitting like that but she was probably late for work. 

She entered the large business building and headed for the changing room.

"Honda-san? Who was in that expensive car?" Fluttered a few of the older women as they walked up to her.

"Err, my teacher Mr. Souma, "She said as she adjusted her bag.

"So he's single?" One of the middle-aged women asked.

"I guess so," Tohru said nodding.

Their annoyed boss waked by and scowled them for not working.

* * *

Back in Shigure's car. 

She had turned him down not once but multiple times. Damn, what couldn't she like? He was very good-looking, rich, smart and good-looking. No one ever said no to him especially with his puppy dog eyes.

Nevertheless, she had something coming he was Shigure Souma and he would not be turned down that easy.

* * *

Next Day 

Tohru still do not have money for the lab top but it was required so instead of getting the name brand noodles she would get store brand. It would not be hard she already had 30000 Yen saved up all she needed was about 40000 more and she had a lab top. Tohru's three-day a week college schedule was the same every Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday. She was taking a Technology course, literature, and Roman History. Today happened to be Wednesday and she had plenty of time before work started.

A small light bulb went off in Tohru's mind and she grabbed her Mogeta style purse and headed out the door. She would she how much the retail price of the lab tops really were.

Skipping down a large flight of stairs, she reached the bottom and whipped out her new copy of the bus schedule. A bus would be at the nearest stop in about three minutes, how perfect. She walked towards the bus stop and sat down.

The bus was over crowded with sick old women and street dancers. One in particular named Sloan he was dressed up as a robot and was doing the moonwalk until he bumped into a coughing old woman named Georgia. After the large commotion over who bumped into who the bus was nearly silent. Tohru watched the faces walk by very oblivious to anything surrounding them. She liked doing this being a far from the crowd and seeing people from different point of view.

The bus screeched to a stop and people piled off the bus Tohru waited for it to clear out and finally left the bus telling the bus driver to have a wonderful day. He nodded and the doors closed behind Tohru and the bus started for its next stop.

"I wonder where the electronics store is?" Tohru asked as she walked down a random road until she got to a small shopping center. A Best Buy building was in the corner and it was open so Tohru began to skip toward the store. It was a giant building filled with TV's and Dance Dance Revolution video game pads. However, it was the computer sign in the back that got her attention. When Tohru got there, she was overwhelmed with so many brands, Phillip, Hp, Windows, Sony, and so much more. What was a duel drive? A modem? So many questions!

Tohru whirled around to ask help from the store helper but to her surprise when she turned around she smacked a Mr. Souma in the stomach.

"Sorry! I thought you were a helper, "She said looking down at the floor.

He rubbed his stomach and laughed.

"You go around hitting everyone who tries to help you?" He asked as he repositioned a large box in his hand.

She did not say anything still staring at the ground.

"It's for the best these buffoons don't know a thing about technology. So whatcha looking for?" He asked as he looked at her. She spoke, "A lab top."

"That's right you were the only person in my class who didn't have one, what is your price range I can help you find the perfect one," Shigure offered.

"Thank you, erm I guess anywhere under 80000 yen. I mean I can't buy it now but I will be able to soon," She said looking at him.

"I know the perfect beginners lab top for you," He said as she walked down a long hall until he got to a lab top and waited for Tohru to follow.

"Miss Honda I believe this Hp pavilion zd7000 is a perfect lab top. It's not top of the line but it will last a long time," He explained pointing out the features and rambling on about its mighty glory.

She glared at the price tag just a little over 80000 yen. She wouldn't have enough even if she cut back for two months.

"So, isn't it perfect?" He asked her.

"Yah?" She said but she wasn't paying attention.

"Helper-man!" Shigure called up and a Best Buy man ran up.

"This young lady would like one of these," He explained.

"But, I don't have enough. I'm 50000 yen short…,"She pointed out.

"Then consider it a gift," He said still looking at the man not even noticing Tohru who was now freaking out.

"Oh no I couldn't let you do that! It's very expensive and you must have things you could buy with the money!" She argued.

"Then you can work it off as my assistant," He said cheerfully as he gave the man his credit card.

"But-" She was stopped.

"Alright, when do I start?" She asked him still not believing that he was going to buy her a lab top.

"Tomorrow at 7:00 A.M. I hope that does not clash with your work schedule does it? And if you need to go to your classes, you are very much allowed to go do that. If you want we can go over your schedule over a cup of Tea?" He suggested.

((A/n Shigure is so sly…))

"That would be nice, and thank you, Souma-sensei She said smiling.

"Call me Shigure-san," he said as he handed Tohru a paper and she wrote the information for the lab top to be sent to her house.

* * *

"Do you know any good tea shops around here Honda-san?" He asked her as he perched a hand to his head and looked around. She laughed and Shigure nearly melted on the spot. What was so damn attractive about this girl? 

"Hai! Green Tea Garden Hut It's just up the street," she explained.

He nodded and they entered the small corner teashop. They picked a table near the window and began discussing Tohru's schedule.

"Well I have no classes till 11:00 A.M. and then I go straight to History, Technology, an hour break then your class then work. I work four days a week, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday." She continued.

"So you can work 7 - 11 A.M. then 3:00 P.M. till 4:00 P.M. on days you work and have classes and days you don't 7:00 A.M. to 4: 30 P.M." He suggested and Tohru agreed.

"I will have paid you off in three weeks," She said smiling.

"It will be nice working with you, Honda-kun, "He said standing up and shaking her hand.

They both paid and left their opposite ways.

"Well Mom, a lot has happened today," Tohru began, "I got a new lab top and I have a new job with Sensei Souma, he's the guy from the ally way. I suppose I should not remember him as that person he was drunk and you told me to find the best in people. So I will try to do that Mom," Tohru said as she walked up the stairs to her one bedroom apartment that she called home.

Before Tohru knew it she had fallen asleep under her warm covers on her lop sided mattress. Tomorrow was certainly going to be interesting.

* * *

That concludes another installment of Oystiee's Soap Opera, Dating Tohru. XD Just kidding but it would be rad to own a Soap Opera. As long as I know, someone is reading I will continue to update, kay? 

Now here is something I thought would be fun to explain I got this inspiration for the story from a dream two nights ago. I was in college and Yuki was in one of my classes well he was absent so I suggested I could bring his missed work to his dorm. When I got there, Yuki was not there but a smoking hot man named Shigure and then they found out I had no home, I lived with them found out secret…etc…

I think it was even better than my Last Exile dream with Alex Row. XD

Till next time!


	3. Stay With You

Hola, It's Oystiee! The entire time I was writing this chapter I was listening to Fergie so if you start to read some lyrics ignore it.xD

I decide to reply to some of my reviews:

Rayn Lake: What can I do to act more like Tohru?

midnight: glomps back for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Unless I use a TARDIS((British Cult Tv thing)) I doubt I'll ever own Fruits Basket.

* * *

"Hello class, I would like to introduce Honda sensei, my new assistant, "Shigure said as he looked up at his giant first class.Tohru bowed and the class greeted her in unison. 

Smiling she went to file the work that Shigure had given her to file.  
One of the male students quickly raised their hand and Tohru quickly ran to the young man's aid. "How may I help you?" She asked with a large smile.  
"I was wondering if you could help me with this passage, "He said as looked up at her with his bright blue eyes. Nodding she began to read the passage and explain it to him. "Thank you Honda sensei, "He said as he _accidently_ knocked his pencil off of his desk.  
"I'll get it!"She said smiling and bending over to grab the pencil. The boy winked at his friends and they all snickered. She grabbed and placed it on his desk.  
Shigure who was watching from the front made a mental note to flunk that boy. I mean honestly it wasn't like Shigure hadn't done it in his school days.  
"Do you need anything else?"She asked.  
"No, thank, "he said with a floppy smile on his pimply face.  
She walked quietly back to her desk in the side of the classroom to continue filing.  
"Well class that concludes today's lesson,"He said the bell rang and the kids pilled out.

Tohru walked to Shigure's desk, "Is there anything you'd like, such as a cup of coffee?"She suggested looking up at him. "That would be nice, Honda-san, "He said smiling calmly.  
She grabbed his mug and looked at him, "You can call me, Tohru-san, if you want"  
"Thanks," He whispered but was sure she couldn't hear.  
Tohru walked down the halls toward the vacant teacher's hall. She went toward the coffee pot to fill it up and to her surprise it was empty. She began to search high and low for a can of coffee. After coming to the conclusion there was no coffee Tohru raced out of the room and down the hall toward the front entrance that is near a 7-11. "Morning," The older man said at the counter as he scanned the newly bought coffee bag.  
"Good Morning!"She greeted as she pulled out a few dollars from a strawberry wallet. "Have a great day, "Tohru told him as she skipped out the store.

Tohru walked back into Shigure's room with a hot cup of coffee. "I have your coffee, "She said softly in his ear when he wasn't teaching. "Tohru-san, may I talk to you in my office," He grabbed his cup of coffee and took a long drink leading the young girl to the back. Closing the door behind him unaware the whole class could hear him clearly he spoke, "Tohru-san, where were you? You were gone for 45 minutes, " Shigure asked looking at Tohru who was now staring right at him in his packed office. "I. I. Was getting you coffee like you told me to," she answered in a quiet voice that the class had to struggle to hear. "It took you 45 minutes?"He asked her. "Well you see the teacher's lab was out so I ran to the nearest 7-11 to get you some," She said cheerfully as she jumped up and caused a box to fall behind her making her jump next to Shigure. They were only inches away he could feel her heart beating awful fast and her breath was shallow. He looked down into her eyes and smiled. He laughed, "You don't need to do that, I would have understood, "He said patting her on the head and opening the door. The whole class turned around and continued typing on their keyboards. He took a sip of the lukewarm coffee and took a seat at his desk in front of the class.

BRRRIING

"Class, remember read pages 170-210, "Shigure said as he watched the students walk out the door. A few of the girls waved and told the handsome man to have a great day but most of them had the period for lunch and was too busy to care.  
"Tohru-kun, this is my free period for the day if you want you can join me in the teacher's lounge?" He suggested.  
She smiled and nodded, "that would be nice"  
"Wait, let me get my lunch!" She said as she walked toward her backpack and got out two lunches.  
"Here you go Shigure-san!"She said as she handed him a pink wrapped lunch bag that was tied with a red ribbon.  
He looked at with a straight face.  
"Oh, did I make it to girly Shigure-san! I'm so sorry!"She said frantically.  
"Oh no, Tohru-san It's just no one has ever made me my own lunch by the way why did you make me lunch?"He asked her.  
"I just figured you to be the guy who bought most of his meals. So I made you one when I awoke this morning," She explained.  
He laughed, "I guess I am and I love it, Thank you," He said as they walked out of his classroom.

* * *

Other side of the school: 

"They are so cute together! Souma-sensei and Honda-sensei I bet they are going out," Said one random fangirl."Nah, she isn't his type. She's your age."Another one said."You both are wrong, and they aren't together . . . yet."The lead girl said.  
"You are so right"  
"Totally, you are so smart"  
"I know. I bet they will be together in 20 days"  
"30"  
"15!"

Teacher's Lounge

Shigure had never eaten such a well-cooked meal, and it was amazing.  
"Thank you again Tohru-san, "He said again as he brushed his mouth off with a napkin. "You're welcome Shigure-san, "She said smiling.

"So formal those two are. I heard she is eight years younger than him." One of the snotty teachers said rudely.  
"I heard that they were in love, "Whispered another.  
"I think they are cute . . . "Said the newest teacher.  
"No one asked you!" They said in unison and they shunned the young teacher.

Tohru looked down at her watch then back up at Shigure-san. "I have to go, I'll see you in two hours, "She said happily as she wrapped up the box and went on her way to her next class. Technology went by quickly and she found herself in her next class. Time flew by and it was that hour period where she worked for Shigure and they had him as a teacher.

Tohru POINT OF VIEW

((A/n I rarely ever do this because it is confusing but whatever)  
I suppose I'll have to call him Souma-sensei. Well that will be awkward . . . And I can't stare at him.

End Tohru Point of View

"Honda-san, class ended two minutes ago," announced the Roman History teacher.  
"Sorry!"She said as she gathered up her books and ran out of the classroom.  
Running to Shigure's classroom she suspected the door to be shut she slammed against but instead of staying close it swung open she fell over and landed on the other side of the door. The abrupt noise made the class start to laugh. Shigure could feel a smile on his face. He walked toward her and reached out his hand so she could get up. "Thanks, I seem to do that a lot . . . "She said as she grabbed her books and took a seat at her desk that was slanted in a corner. She had been in the middle of filing before she had class. The class stopped laughing and they soon got to work. The period dragged on like it was the time the day had skipped. Slowly the clock rang and the students clomped out and Tohru walked to her seat front and center. The students walked in and those three girls walked in and took a seat a few rows behind Tohru. "She is such a teacher's pet, "said the main girl((A/n lets call her Lauren, have the second girl be Brooke, and the third be Mac)  
"She thinks she's all that because she is sleeping with the teacher, "Said Brooke laughing.  
"I doubt she is sleeping with the teacher, "said Mac as she watched the teacher come to the front of the classroom.  
Shigure began to explain a passage on one of the pages. A few students asked questions that could be found in a simple footnote but they brought up a whole speak.  
Tohru glanced at the clock only five more minutes of class.  
"In these last few minutes I wouldn't mind answering any questions. Any at all?" He asked looking at the giant class.  
No one raised their hand, at all. Until a girl in the back raised her hand, "is it true that you and Honda-san are going out?" She asked bluntly. Tohru froze and became very red. Shigure on the other hand acted calm, "If anything is going on between me and Honda-san it is our business, "He said and glared at the next hand. "But, you guys are eight years apart"  
"Isn't that illegal"  
"Have you kissed"  
"Are gonna get married"  
"Don't get married Souma-sensei"  
"I'll kill myself if you marry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
BRRRIIINNNG

* * *

At work/ 

"So Honda-san did you see Mr. hunky Teacher today?" Asked one of Tohru's co-workers. "Well, yes, "She said.

"Have you kissed?"  
"Are you guys together?"  
"How old is he?"  
"If you aren't going out can I have his number?"  
"Can you ladies get to work?" Asked the very annoyed boss.

After Work/

Tohru walked out of the tall office building and cupped her hands together and put them to her face and breathed in them. She had forgotten her jacket in Shigure's room. "Are you cold?" Asked a voice behind her. She jumped and turned around only to miss Shigure by so very little. He laughed. "Um. What are you doing here?" She asked as she stared at him trying to control her heart beat.  
"I decided to give you a ride home, "He said cheerfully.  
"That's not necessary I mean it's out of your way and how do you know where I work?" She asked.  
"I was here yesterday . . . "  
"Oh yah"  
"Please, it would be no trouble to me and it's very cold tonight," He said pointing at the shivering girl.  
"Here," Shigure said as he took off his nice warm jacket and put it on Tohru ."But now Shigure-san will be cold . . . "  
"Just keep close till we get to the car, "He said as he pulled Tohru even closer and began to advance toward his Lexus.  
Tohru was sure if it wasn't so dark she would be blushing.  
He opened the door for Tohru and she stepped up into the SUV. It was nice and toasty from the heaters.  
"Thank you for the ride, "She said smiling at the man who was sitting in the driver's seat with his hands over the heater vents.  
He smiled back and they started down the road. "So, Tohru-san where do you live?" He asked her as he stopped at a stop sign. After giving him the directions the car fell silent. It was getting late at least 11:30 P.M. and Tohru could barely keep her eyes open after awhile the street lights started to blend together and she fell asleep. The car arrived at her house and stopped causing Tohru to jerk forward. Her eyes opened slowly and saw a pair of brown eyes starring at her. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" He asked. She yawned and looked down at the time, 12:20.  
"I"M SO SORRY I SHOULDN'T HAVE FALLEN ASLEEP. YOU PROBABLY ARE SOOOOO TIRED. I...I"She was stopped by Shigure's finger who had touched her lip. She looked down away from his eyes but came to look back up.  
"It's okay, besides I didn't mind, "He said as he leaned closer into Tohru untill their mouth inches apart. How bad he wanted to kiss those soft lips and teach them things they wouldn't learn in school. She didn't seem to oppose the idea because he own eyes were on his lips. He leaned closer until they were almost touching.  
"You should probably go home and get some rest, "He said and moved his head back. "Need some help bringing stuff in?"He asked.  
"No thank you, besides you have a home to return too."She said as she grabbed her book bag and opened the car door.  
"Thank you for the ride, I will see you tomorrow Shigure-san, "She said bowing and heading into the tiny run down apartments.  
He sighed and looked down at his radio. That had been close!

* * *

I was dying when I wrote this I want Shigure so bad... 

So what does everyone think? Also don't worry they will get together soon enough. Last night I thought of a plot for the fanfiction so I should be getting to that. If what I thought was right I may not be on in two weeks but if my math grade goes up nothing will happen and I'll continue writing. This chapter was longer then I wanted it to be but I was rather happy when I finished it.

Till Next Time!


	4. Just the Girl

Sorry for the wait!!!! Nothing really was up I am just so lazy. This chapter is a little insane at parts so do not blame me, blame the sugar and Mellow Yellow!

I finally bought the FullMetal Alchemist movie! Yah!! I loved it however I suggest if you are going to see it watch all 51 episodes because the movie is based two years after the series. Overall I'd give the movie 8 out of 10 stars.

By the way Momji is in this chapter his last name is going to be Kurosaki named after my beloved Ichigo from Bleach.

Disclaimer:// I do not own Mellow Yellow, FMA, 7-11, Fruits Basket, or coffee which apparently is worked into my story each chapter.

Warning: The F word is used twice in this chapter.

---

Shigure had been up until 3:00 A.M. thinking about 'her'. It is funny how he would call Tohru 'her' in his mind. Something was different about her she was

not like the rest of the women who wanted to get in his pants. However, she honestly was different and he liked that. After a short three hours of sleep and

three cups of black 7-11 coffee, he was ready to get to work. When he arrived at the school almost all of the teachers were in their classrooms grading last

minute papers. Reaching for his keys to his classroom he found the door to be cracked open and the lights in the far back to be on. He crept up one of the

lanes and very quietly opened the door.

CRASH

One of the packed boxes fell to the floor causing Tohru who had apparently been in there cleaning to jump into Shigure. In doing this, they both fell to the

ground with Shigure on the floor with a very jumpy Tohru whose arms were extended around his torso.

"Um…Tohru-san may I ask what you are doing here so early in the morning?" He asked trying not to laugh.

Tohru who was now a bright red jumped to her feet bowing and apologizing.

"It's alright," he said repeatedly until she finally took a breath.

"Well, I figured that I would clean Shigure's-san office so he would have a place of his very own to work," She said smiling.

He smiled and patted her on the head, "Thank you," He said as he looked at the room, the floor had been visible which was a major improvement to

yesterday. "How long have you been cleaning?" He asked not sure how she even got in. "Well since about an hour ago. I could not sleep so I took a bus

here and asked the front office for a key. At first they didn't believe me but they checked the archives and gave me a key to get in," She said as she

paused. "And now I'm here talking to you!"

He ever so slightly frowned and looked at her, "You don't need to work overtime," He said looking at the girl.

"I don't mind I like working and seeing Shigure-san," She paused and realized her own words, "I mean I like working for Shigure-san!" She said quickly and

then glared away. He laughed and headed down the steps toward a coffee mug. "Oh, yes Tohru-san I have something for you!" He said smiling and

pulling a bright pink coffee mug from his briefcase. "Oh, Shigure-san I could never receive another gift from you," She said looking at him and the gift.

"You must have gone through a lot of trouble getting this," She said smiling. He shrugged the truth was he hadn't he found it at the same place he gets

take out.

"No matter, if you are my assistant you should have a coffee mug," He said proudly as he handed her both coffee mugs.

"Thank you!" She said with a little bow and walked out of the classroom.

((a/n looks around nervously))

Tohru was starting to get the basic idea of the school it was very complex and she had not been exposed to it very long.

Stopping she looked around how could she had gotten lost, it was simple to the teachers lounge down three classrooms. Turn right then left then right.

Wait maybe it was left, right, right?

"Excuse me, Miss?" A teacher asked looking down at Tohru.

"It's Honda-san, aren't you Kurosaki-sensei? She asked looking at him, his light blonde hair seemed to shine in the windows lights and his smile glared at

her.

"Yah that is me Momji Kurosaki; however what are you doing here? School doesn't start till 8:00 A.M. on Fridays," He said, he was only a few years older

than her but he was filled the tons of energy.

((A/n this is Shigure x Tohru so you can all breath. XD))

"I'll be working for Souma-sensei for a few weeks and I got lost on my way to the teachers lounge," She explained.

"Well that is where I'm heading I can show you the way!" He said grabbing her arm and dragging her down the hall.

"So tell me Honda-san are you and Souma-sensei seeing each other?" Momji asked now skipping.

"I see Souma-sensei each day for work," She said skipping along with him.

"No, no I mean are you guys dating, because everyone in the teacher's lounge thinks so,"

Tohru had stopped skipping and turned a bright red, "Oh no, Souma-sensei and I are co-workers! Besides I am much younger than him he would not be

interested," She said.

"He's only 27 and this is the happiest I have seen him in years, "He said his happy tone gone, "He's usually typing away on his computer during lunch

drinking coffee, he doesn't even realize that his students love him."

Tohru looked down at her feet she felt bad for Shigure what could possibly have happened that haunted the man. She had seen a look in his eye before the

day when he was carrying that giant box and again when they went to her place.

"We're here!" Momji shouted and they entered the room.

"Thank you!" Tohru said smiling and filled the two coffee mugs up.

"Would you like me to escort you back to the classroom Honda-san?" He asked.

"I'd like that," She said.

"By the way you can call me Momji-chan," He suggested as they left the gloomy teachers lounge.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shigure waited in his classroom, he didn't know where to start there was 30 minutes before class and he already planned out today's lessons. Tohru sure

took forever to get coffee, finally the door opened. Tohru was standing in the door way waving to a figure down the hall. "Bye, Momji-chan!" She said

smiling.

The door swung close and she walked toward his desk and handed him the steaming cup of coffee.

"Thank you, "he started, "who was that?" He asked.

"That was Momji-chan, he's a teacher here like you," She said smiling.

"Oh…"He said as he sipped the coffee and quickly pulled it away. He had burned his tongue.

"Oh! Shigure-san I'm so sorry I forget to warn you it was hot and now your tongue is burnt! I'm sorry!" She said over and over again bowing. She looked

down at the ground ashamed she was sure he was going to fire her. She glanced up to see him laughing, "Ano… Shigure-san what is so funny?" She

asked.

"You, you don't need to apologize all I did was burn my tongue," He began.

"Okay… Is there anything I can do to help you?" She added quickly.

"Well you can kiss it to make the pain go away…" He started.

Tohru's eyes widened and her faced began to blush.

"Shigure-san…"She said shaking.

"MORNING SHIGURE-SENSEI!!!!!!" yelled a few of the crazed up fan girls as the stormed in the classroom in groups of three and five. Tohru sighed and

quickly walked toward the back of the classroom.

Shigure glared at where Tohru had been standing for a long pause before glancing up and looking at the girls and smiling. The girls melted into their seats

and took out their lab tops. The day dragged on and after what seemed forever it was lunch. Tohru couldn't help but blush as she grabbed her lunch and

the one she had made Shigure-san.

She looked at down at her feet as she walked toward him.

"Here!" She said in almost half gulp half hiccup.

Shigure looked at her and started to laugh; he reached down and touched her chin so it rested perfectly in the cup of his hand. He looked straight into her

eyes, "About earlier, I was kidding." He said as he released her chin and took the lunch. "Thanks," He said smiling and began walking toward the door.

Tohru's heart was skipping beats; she couldn't control it could he hear her heart?

"You coming?" He asked opening the door and watching Tohru run past him skipping.

----------

"Today I get my lab top Shigure-san, "She said as she eat a takoyaki she had made this morning.

"That's great! Would you like me to help you get to know the features tonight?" He asked trying not to smirk.

"That would be great! I mean if Shigure-san doesn't have plans!" She beamed.

"I don't I believe I do. Would seven o clock be okay with you?" He asked.

"Hai," She smiled before taking another bite of her takoyaki.

"Bye the way Tohru-san this is very good. Where did you learn to cook so well?" He asked.

"Mom, she was a very good cook. I think she would be proud that people still like her cooking," She said happily. "Where is your mom?" He asked.

Tohru's face expression dropped and she faked her best smile, "She's gone but she is still looking after me!" She said avoiding his eyes. "So is a computer

hard to use?" She asked quickly changing the story to something else.

----------------

"I bet 50000 yen that they well get together in a week," Jan Sensei said as she fumbled around a broom closet.

"More like two weeks! 60000 yen!" Brady Sensei suggested he moved to the left a squished poor Marsha Sensei.

"That was my knee! She doesn't deserve Souma Sensei, I bet 10000 yen against her!" She yelled laughing.

This nonsense went on until a knocking game from the outside the teachers hushed up and the door swung open.

"Get out of the fucking closet! Someone of us have a job to do!" Yelled an impatient, unpleased, Janitor.

The teachers bowed their head in disappointment and walked out of the broom closet.

(A/N Don't ask…..))

------------------

Tohru's House 6:45

-------------------

Tohru looked around the perfectly clean three room apartment it wasn't much but it was home. She had cleaned sense she got home, she took a shower

and soaked in the tub for twenty minutes yet her nerves were still ecstatic. The phone rang and she walked for the phone, "Hello? This Honda-san," She said.

"Tohru-chan it's me Uo! One second Hana is on three way," Uo rang.

"Tohru-chan, your waves they are nervous what is wrong?" Hanajima asked.

"Err…"

"Is someone hassling you?"

"Tohru-chan?"

"Ano…"

"If someone is I'll beat them up!!!"

Ding-Dong

"Who is there Tohru-chan?" Asked Hanajima

"I have to go I'll call you later, bye Hanajima-chan! Bye Uo-chan!" Tohru said as she clicked the phone off and walked to the door opening it to greet

Shigure-san.

Instead of his normal suit he was wearing much more casual close it was a relief to see him look comfy.

"Hello, Shigure-san! I have a pot of water boiling would you like a cup of tea?" She asked as she let him in and closed the door.

Shigure looked around the small apartment it surely wasn't something to be proud of but it was Tohru's home. "Hai, that would be nice," He said as he

watched her skip to the kitchen which was only a few steps from where they were standing. She poured two cups of tea and they sat down at the table.

"Soooo, Tohru-san how long have you lived here?" He asked as took a long sip of the tea.

"Since my grandfather became ill, I didn't want to be a burden so I moved into here," she said.

He nodded and she brought the over stuffed package to the table.

"Alright lets begin!" He said as they began to open the box.

Two hours later and two pounds of packing peanuts they were surfing the web.

"Now, if you have any questions about this you can call me or email me," He said smiling.

'Perfect now she had an accuse to call me," Shigure thought smiling his plan was working…

"My my now isn't it getting late, I better be off, "he said as he looked down at his watch. "Ill see you Monday Tohru-san," He said as headed for the door.

She nodded and watched him leave. She had been so tired Tohru had forgotten to call Uo and Hana back.

--------

Monday

----------

Shigure walked into the classroom expecting to be greeted by a warm Tohru but to his surprise the classroom was dark and untouched since Friday. It was

6:45 A.M. so it was no big deal; Shigure watched the clock until it flew to 7:20. Students started to pile in and there was no sign of the bright girl. It was his

third class of the day and still no sight of Tohru. Lunch was minutes away and Shigure was starting to get worried, he checks into the office and they

hadn't heard from the girl. He didn't attend the lunch at the school and instead he drove to Tohru's apartment. Maybe someone had mugged her, no.

Maybe she had been robbed. Great he was thinking of the worse case scenarios. He walked up the fleets of stairs until he got to her apartment. He rung the

doorbell and heard no reply. He looked around for a key, and then spotted a little fold under the floor mat. He opened the door and gazed onto the floor

and white faced girl was extended on the floor.

"Aww Fuck, "he said as he bended down and lifted the girl. She wasn't very heavy and a breeze to lie down on her bed. Quickly running toward the

kitchen he looked for an ice pack. He brought it back to the girl and put it on her forehead. She was still wearing her work clothes that must have meant she

fell last night.

He covered her up in blanket and called the school to cancel his afternoon classes.

Around 3:00 A.M. Tohru's eyes opened and she look around; she was in her bed lying next to Shigure.

----------------------------------------

Okay, so kill me if you want I would.

Want to here my latest dream? It was a Wallflower/Perfect Girl Evolution dream.

I was Sunako's best friend as a kid and she was crying because I got the strawberry ice cream and then Kyohei came up and gave her his strawberry ice cream.

Fun, eh?

So I'll either have the next chapter up next week or in the next two depending whether I go to my Dad's or not.

Translations:

Chan: friend usually a nickname

San: the equivalent to Ms. Mr. Miss. Mrs.

Ano: Um

Hai: Yes

Till next time,

Oystiee


	5. Lost Heaven

I am soooooo sorry! With the winter break and midterms, now finals I totally lost track of my fan fiction.

Luckily, a very nice someone told me to get off of my butt and write. So here is the 5th installment of Dating Tohru!!!

It has been three months so I might suggest re read the last chapter….

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, Gaara from Naruto or anything else that is anime related. Although I do own a sweet Flame Alchemist blanket.

Sorry no coffee in this chapter...

To clarify I do like Shigure but right now I am smitten with Roy Mustang from Full Metal Alchemist and Kakashi from Naruto

* * *

Shigure's POINT of VIEW last twelve hours 

_She really is out cold, good thing I found her when I did. _

_I wonder where she keeps the soup… _

Shigure thought as he searched the small kitchen.

The phone began to ring.

Shigure jumped for the phone not sure what to say. I cannot let it ring because that will wake her up.

"Hello, Honda-san's home?" Shigure said as he placed the phone to his face.

"This isn't Tohru-chan! Who the hell is this!?!?!?!" screamed a voice from the other end.

"This isn't Tohru-chan's waves it certainly is not her," another more calm voice double.

"Err…" I began to say.

"What did you do to her?" The first angry voice screamed.

"Because if you did anything I would track you down and-" She continued.

"Now Uo-chan lets see who it is first,"

"I'm Souma Shigure and I work with Honda-san she is a little under the weather and I'm taking care of her," I finally said.

"His waves are telling the truth,"

_Few._

"There goes the microwave for soup; I must go I'll let Honda-san know that you called!"

Beep.

"He didn't as for our names!" Uo said with a huff hanging up as well.

-End POINT OF VIEW BACK TO THIRD PERSON-

Shigure left the phone on the counter and went for the soup he had warmed up in the microwave. He placed it on a tray along with a glass of hot tea and bread. He walked

back into Tohru's room and set down the tray next to the bed with him sitting at the edge of the bed waiting for her to wake up. After awhile he replaced her head towel

and began bored. His eyes wondered around the room noticing pictures of most likely her mom, a blonde haired girl, and a black haired girl. The picture of the three girls

together must have been taken during High school because they were all in uniforms.

He smiled and thought how long ago it was when he was a teenager. Soon or later, he was starring at Tohru thinking. Mostly about, that he wished she was older or he was

younger, eight years did say something.

After concluding to the fact that it would never happen between the two Shigure noticed her alarm clock: 12:30 A.M.

"Well, If I lay down for a while and wake up before Tohru-san I'll be able to make her breakfast or leave,"

He thought lying down next to the girl and sleep overcoming him. It had been the best sleep Shigure ever had.

* * *

"EH?!?!?!?!" Yelled a shocked girl who was now starring down at her boss, in her bed. 

Shigure woke with a jumpstart his hand going to his face. What time was it?

He looked up to see Tohru glaring at him.

"Tohru-san, you are awake. I made soup for you but I think that was awhile ago," He said sitting up. His shirt had been slightly un-buttoned and his hair was ruffed in the back.((droools))

"Shigure-san, if you don't mind me asking what are you doing here?" She asked worriedly.

"You didn't show up for school and I became worried that something or someone hurt you. When I came to check on you I found you on he floor," He explained yawning. It was 5:00 A.M. in the morning.

"Oh…" She said in an almost half relief.

"Yah, I'll go make you some soup!" He said before jumping out of bed.

"Wait!" She called gently grabbing his sleeve.

_Bump_

_Bump _

_Bump_

He could feel his heart race.

"Hai?" He asked turning his head so he could see the girl.

"Err… THANKS!" She said now as bright as a tomato, she had been in the same bed as her boss. Mr. Shigure, a sure to be playboy.

"I mean thanks for taking care of me,"

He smiled and continued for the kitchen.

After 10 minutes of making his second attempt at soup and running everything his good friend, Hatori, had done when making soup for a sick one he returned to the room.

Tohru was running around the room trying to fix the bed and clean up the cluttered room.

"Tohru-san, you shouldn't be cleaning I mean you are sick," He explained putting the soup down on a shelf.

"But Shigure-san, the room is a mess and I already missed a day of work for you and-"

"Please, you are very flushed, I don't want my favorite assistant to become even more sick because she was cleaning a room with a temperature," He said touching her nose and walking toward the bed.((NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERVERTED ANIME FAN FICTION READERS!))

Shigure wasn't sure if she was blushing or just flushed from the sudden movement.

She agreed and laid down on the bed and covered herself with three layers of blankets.

"Here, you should eat to gain your strength," He said kneeling down next to the bed and spooning the soup.

"Shigure-san, I can feed myself…"

"No, no, I shall myself," He said smiling with eyes((Think Kakashi from Naruto)) and lifting the spoon toward her mouth.

After a half of a bowl later she fell asleep and for the second time he found himself starring at her.

Gently he ran his fingers through her hair.

He leaned down and kissed his little strawberry on the forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow at class".

* * *

I know it is short but I wanted to get it posted so all of you readers wouldn't kill me. 

I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP NEXT WEEK.

Anyways, my winter break was pretty swell. I watched a lot of Full Metal Alchemist, Ghost in a Shell, and Naruto. I began taking Judo lessons and I'm a cop in the school play. I get a gun. XD

I want to thank anyone who reads this and hopes they don't hate me for being a procrastinator and just plain lazy.

TILL NEXT TIME!

Oystiee.


	6. Shot through the heart and your to blame

Hey, guys. I neglected to post the reviews I got for chapters four so I will post the reviewers for four and five. In addition, I adore you people because this is the most reviews I have ever gotten in a story.

Cap'nSparrow: I am glad that you are so enthusiastic about wanting more so here is the sixth installment.

blknblupanther1: Yes! As a matter of fact I am. I am just the laziest person I know.

fakirhottie: I am not that mean towards poor Shigure although I did consider that idea.

Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona: Wow, I have never heard that before. Are there anymore cool little terms for fan fictions?  
PolskaGirl: Thanks.

midnight 1987: That is so nice. Thank you.

Rayn Lake: I will try my best and update as soon as possible.

JennyKim319: Yah, I have a thing for the Brady Bunch. XD Actually that whole janitor closet idea came to me in a dream…

TheBlackSpider: I love your username. Anyways, I am glad you liked it.  
XOiHeartMiloOX: What is gusta?  
asiramnworb: Few, I was sure that my reviewers would have clawed me to death.

deadlykitty: I shall work on my spelling and such. In addition, I feel like a total idiot for calling it Lab top now. I mean for the past three years I have gone around saying Lab top. XD

Alchemic Vampire: Updated as soon as know. By the way I heart your username.

Josieandthepussycats: I like Fruits Basket too.

Disclaimer:// I do not own any thing to do with Fruits Basket, 7-11, Naruto, Full Metal Alchemist, Lupin the 3rd, or fuzzy pink slippers. However, I do own my made up Megumi Aoi.

A/N: Luckily, I was not drinking Mellow Yellow this time, just Kool-aid.

Chapter Six -

* * *

About three hours, six Advil's, and nine glasses of coffee later Tohru approached the school building wondering how in the world she would live without 7-11. She entered the front doors and began to walk down the halls putting on her best smile and face for the school, unfortunately 700 people all noticed that Mr. Souma and his assistant, Tohru, had been supposedly absent yesterday. 

"Oh my gosh, I bet they are sleeping together"

"I heard that they flew to America, with his money"

"Well I heard that she kidnapped him and tied-"

"Honestly, Anya you are reading way too many smutty Yaoi fan fictions," a girl said smacking the other with a large fan that came out of nowhere.

Being Tohru, she did not notice the rude and obscure comments and continued for her first period class. Today unlike most, she had Shigure for her first period class and she was not sure what she would say.

Maybe a quick thanks. No, not Tohru's style that was too clique. Maybe a hug, well that would be very awkward and he probably would not like it as much as she would. If the hug would not work, a kiss was definitely out of the picture.

After debating with herself, she decided on inviting him to have dinner with her Friday.

The classroom had not been completely filled with students yet, the usual chatter from the girls, boys seemed normal, and she walked toward Shigure's desk.

"Morning, Souma-sensei," she said smiling. "Thank you for yesterday, you really did not have to! I really think there should be some way I can repay you. It was just tokindsowhatdoyouthinkofhavingdinnerwithmeFridaynight?" She asked and apologized in one large and rushed breath.

Smirking, Shigure placed his hand on Tohru's head ((a/n Shigure is taller then Tohru, kay?)) and gave her a pleasant smile, "You don't have to apologize, and I'd love to."

The bell soon after rang and the class began, leaving Tohru to clean and daydream of what soon to come.

* * *

The same time in a nice loft in Tokyo 

(A/N: I know, I am putting another made up in the story. So shoot me)

"Ms. Aoi?" (1) Asked a young apprentice walking into her boss's house.

"Whatz iz it Zenigata?"(2) Replied a busty women in her mid-twenties.

The young apprentice ran to Megumi Aoi and told her the bad news.

The martini Megumi had been drinking was now all over poor Kimberly Zenigata.

"My Shigure-chan iz seeing 'nother women!?!?!?!?!?!?!?," She paused and waited for Kimberly to nod.

"Hmph! Some nerve he haz. Iz show him. Comez Zenigata. To Tokyo University!"

* * *

"Achoo!" Shigure sneezed. 

"Shigure-san! Are you okay? Maybe you got the flu!" said Tohru worriedly as she put down the turkey sandwich she had made for herself and Shigure.

"No, no," he chuckled. "I'm fine; maybe someone is talking about me!" He said with a dog like smile.

"Yes, maybe." She replied giving him a pleasant smile.

* * *

Many hours after work Tohru was found grocery shopping. She liked grocery shopping the new faces and seeing everyone so happy about being together. Families, friends, coworkers, all together in one place for one common goal. She went to grab for a stick of French bread when another hand grabbed it from her. The hand was long and elegant, tanned and clearly, the nails had been just done. 

"Oh! I'm sorry go ahead and have the stick!" Tohru said lowering her head, the other person was very tall and was wearing high heals and a skirt, she raised her head. The woman was beautiful. Dark tan skin with dark brown hair that was laid in curls around her face. Golden eyes looked at Tohru as if she was about to strike and eat her pray. The women reminded her of a snake. Then something changed almost like a kid who had fallen and saw something more interesting then his or her own blood. Her eyes grew and softened.

"Noz, noz! My fault. Here, youz can have it," She said smiling a smile of perfectly white teeth.

"Thank you!" Tohru said. "Are you new here?" Tohru asked wondering where the women's accent had come from.

"Yez and noz. I'm from France but waz born here and I'm here to seez a friend," She explained.

"Oh! Oh! I am sorry. I'm Megumi Aoi!" (3) She explained extending an arm for Tohru to shake.

Tohru changed her large stack of groceries and extended her own arm. "Honda-Tohru!" She said smiling again.

After awhile of chatting and shopping they arrived at the check out counter.

"Aoi-san, do you intend on taking all of those groceries back to your hotel?" Tohru asked handing the groceries to the clerk person.

"Yez, welz. No. I don't have a hotel yet," She said.

"Eh! I know! How about you come to my house and stay with me till you find one?" Tohru asked as she opened her nearly empty wallet and handed the person money.

"Oh, Iz could never ask youz to do that…"

"But I offered! Come on it will be fun. Maybe I can help you find that friend of yours. What was their name anyways?" She asked as the two girls walked out of the store towards Tohru's house.

"Shigure Souma."

* * *

Kind of a cliff hanger. Okay, Megumi has a French accent. That's why I love her. She is soooo fun. She's like a five year old in a twenty five year old body. 

1. Yes, the apprentices name was thought by Lupin the 3rd. She called Megumi, Ms. Aoi because they are both French.

2. Megumi doesn't really care what Zenigata's first name is.

3. Megumi Aoi, that's how her name would be typed in English. Just because she was born in Japan doesn't mean she uses their honor fics.

Okay, I'm sorry about the long wait for the update and I promise I'll try faster. Luckily summer break is coming up! Till next time!

Oystiee


End file.
